Finding Love
by Vision155
Summary: Cassandra Sol is Apollo's daughter, and she is sick of the magic world. One day, she meets a thief who can help her get away from this life. What will she do?
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

Hermes was pacing back and forth in Olympus' throne room. In fact, he was worried because a prophecy had recently been made about him.

"The god of the thieves one day shall meet

the one person who makes his heart beat.

He shall fall in love with the daughter of the seers,

who will make all of his angst disappear."

After everyone had been informed of this miraculous prophecy, it had been decided that Apollo would father the child. He was, after all, a prophetic seer, and his prophecies always came true. Hermes was full of joy, until he realized one question remained. Who was his love?

He had no idea where to start looking for her, and the gods had never heard of any other seers apart from Apollo and his children. However, the thief refused to lose hope. They would just have to pay attention to Apollo's daughters until they found her.

This, was his journey for love.


	2. Chapter 1: Life Plans

**Chapter 1**

**Cassandra's POV**

Most people complain about chores or homework. But what I'm complaining about is a _little_ bit different: I'm sick of magic. I know, not what you would expect from a pre-teen, but I am cursed to tell the truth.

And seriously, I can't tell a lie. Every time I try to even slightly change the truth, I get this painful headache, and I start blurting out secrets. And every time this happens to me, my mother starts murmuring "Just like her father". My father. One of the few topics that my mom doesn't like to make a big deal of.

My name is Cassandra Sol, I am 11 years old, and this is going to be my first year as a student at Hogwarts. My parents are Sybill Trelawney and Arthur Sol, but my dad went missing years ago. Each time I ask my mom about him, she says "He went back to the sun, honey." After a while, I just let it go.

Instead, I focused on my studies. I found out I am surprisingly good at light spells, and I always manage to be in a bright mood. Also, another thing that disturbs me is that I keet getting these flashes of what seem to be the future, the present, and the past. Of course, I never told my mom, because then she would start talking about lineage, prophecies, and most importantly, my so-called destiny.

Yeah right. As long as I stay at Hogwarts, or even England, I won't have a destiny. My mom's plan is for me to grow up at the school, pass with full grades, and then become her replacement. See, she is, as she puts it, a "prophetic seer", and she never passes up an opportunity to prove it. But as you can guess, it never works. All of her attempts to prove she is worth something only prove that she is a joke, and the whole school sees her as one. But I still love her. She cares about me, and _that_, she always manages to prove.

Still, even I know she can't predict anything, only the obvious. I never told her, of course, I simply don't encourage her. And with that happy thought on your mind, let me tell you why I'm sick of magic. It's because even though I can travel from Canada to Texas in 30 seconds, I'm trapped. How would you feel if you lived in a place your whole life, always hoping to get away, and then you were told you would stay there until you died? Exactly. Everybody is so caught up into robes, owls, and potions, that they forget they can change.

Wizards think they're worth more than Muggles, but they're not. I mean, we're not. Just because you have the power to do something, doesn't give you the right to. I don't even know why we call them muggles. We're all the same, and the only thing standing between us is a train station. In life, we have two choices: we can either make our own life plans, or we can use someone else's life plans. And in someone else's life plans, we're going to be just some background pictures, illusions.

You live or you follow.

And I want to live.

What did you think? Do you want me to keep posting or not?

~Vision155


	3. Chapter 2: Losing Hope

**Hermes' POV**

He was finally beginning to give up. It had now been 50,000 years since he received that prophecy, and no daughter of Apollo has stolen his heart. He kept it, even though it's all broken and damaged.

He feels lonelier every day, and as he sees his children and "lovers" die, that void enlarges. The thing that scares him the most tough, is that he won't know love, and he needs it. He is sick of flings or school-boy crushes, he needs something, someone real.

Someone to pick him up and comfort him, see through his mask. He may be playful and mischievous on the outside, but as his faith dies, so does his whole existence. He doesn't know the meaning of life anymore, he's just a machine.

He has a job, and he does it. He has a reputation, and he keeps it. But he also has a broken heart, and there's no getting rid of that.

Every day he sends out search parties or goes himself. He looks from Egypt to San Francisco, from New York to France, and from Olympus to Tartarus. The other gods, who are normally trying to beat him up for a trick he played on them are all coming up to him, helping his cause. Zeus ordered all of Olympus to look for his beloved, Hera gave him pep talks about his future marriage which was supposedly predicted by Apollo, Ares sent millions of dead soldiers(or zombies) to look for her, Artemis and her hunters tracked down all of Apollo's kids, Hades personally checked on all of the demigods entering his kingdom as did Poseidon, and Aphrodite tried to situate his future wife by tracing back their bond.

Of course, many more helped, but none of it seemed to work. Hermes was then tempted to just go into a sort of coma, to get away from all this. But he didn't.

He had a job to do, and to ignore it would be selfish. Even though he wasn't finding love, didn't mean that he had to make his family miserable too. So he put on a brave face, secured his sandals, and set off to wherever he was supposed to go next.

A whooshing sound could be heard as he reappeared in a completely different place, and as he kept walking, he noticed a sign that read "Welcome to Hogwarts, School Of Witchraft And Wizardry". What could he possibly need to deliver to Hecate's _pet_ world? As he snapped his fingers, a box containing what seemed to be crystal balls appeared in his arms. Attached to the box was a note that said"Crystal seeing balls for Sybill Trelawney, Hogwarts Tower."

So the woman was a seer. What if she was the mother of his love? Could it really be that his future wife was standing just feet away from him, in that weird castle? After some thorough thinking, Hermes decided not to get his hopes, he just had to deliver a package.

With a sigh, he followed Apollo's directions to Hogwarts' mini dungeon, and he finally approached the classroom.

But as he reached for the doorknob, the same exact door was slammed right into his face.

**I bet you can guess who slammed the door into his face! Also, I need at least one review to keep posting!**

**~Vision155**


End file.
